The present invention relates to saw blades and, more particularly, to saw blades for use with reciprocating saws.
Saw blades, such as reciprocating saw blades, are used for cutting wood, metal, plastics, and other materials. A saw blade typically includes a body, an attachment portion, and a cutting portion. The cutting portion includes a plurality of teeth made up of one or more tooth forms. When a saw blade is attached to a reciprocating saw, it is often difficult to cut through materials directly adjacent (e.g., on top of) a floor or other hard surface, due to the geometry of the saw blade and the shape and size of the reciprocating saw. In addition, it is often difficult to perform cuts that are flush against another board or surface.